


Extreme Rules, YWE

by TheNewCorleone



Series: YWE, Yogscast Wrestling Entertainment. [2]
Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wrestling, Other, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 01:03:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6931591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNewCorleone/pseuds/TheNewCorleone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A devious Xephos lays down a challenge for his championship, and some new rivals are out to answer the call. Extreme wrestling comes to the YWE!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Extreme Rules, YWE

# Hardcore time

The lights faded in, and the crowd bristled with excitement, because tonight the ring was covered by a black tarp suspended from the roof of the arena. The lights dimmed, and a familiar entrance music cracked through the din of the crowd. Out from behind the set confidently strode Xephos, the white leather of the Mistral City championship belt slung around his waist. When he reached the bottom of the ramp, he cast his eyes around the arena and finally let them settle on the suspended tarp. "So...", Xephos began, allowing a short pause for the crowd to go silent, "As you all know, Yogamania has been and gone and it is about now that I usually announce the Mistral city championship tournament." At the sound of this announcer the crowd burst into waves of cheering. "But," said Xephos, "I find that it gets a little boring and we have to wait a good few weeks to get a number one contender to face me. So I thought about it, and thought: What's the point of all this formality?" He asked, pausing to take a breath and slowly moving his eyes around the arena. "Consequently, I've decided we should just cut to the chase. So Ladies and Gentlemen, tonight, live here in Mistral city you will see a number one contender match for this here very belt." He announced, resting his hand on the glimmering prize. "This won't be any ordinary match though, I have to make sure my competitor is up to the challenge; so without further ado... Raise the tarp!"

The sight that met the audience almost stunned them into silence. The ring that stood before them seemed to exude violence. The three ropes had been replaced with five intertwined lengths of barbed wire. The turnbuckles had all been left exposed. In each of the four corners leant equally vicious looking weapons. In the corner closest to the entrance stood a few loose fluorescent light tubes and then a large bundle of them, about seven or eight, held together with duct tape. In the next corner say a gusset board, it's razor sharp spikes shining under the bright lights. In the third corner rested a steel chair, a usual addition to a hardcore match, but this one was wrapped in several layers of thick barbed wire; a heavier variant than that around the ring. And in the final corner, was a makeshift wooden tray, filled to the brim with a variety of sharp objects ranging from thumbtacks to broken light bulbs. 

"So, there it is! My gauntlet, my monster, my masterpiece!" Xephos dramatically continued, "The only question now is... Who is willing to push themselves beyond the limits; just to get a shot at my belt?" There was a pregnant pause. The huge screen at the top of the ramp went from pitch black to vibrantly coloured as the words "THE REAL GUY, THE BEST GUY" exploded into view. Down the ramp confidently strode Sips, former World Champion and countless time tag team champion (with his partner Sjin). He'd been in the business of professional wrestling for best part of two decades and was a real legend of the mid-card. As he walked past Xephos, towards the ring, he gave the bearded man a pat on the shoulder and a wink as he whispered some unintelligible little joke in his ear. Within moments, Sips was in the ring, waving at the crowd and smiling, while his eyes flitted around to take in all of the possible hazards he may face.

There was a short pause as the crowd died down, and all eyes were fixed on the big screen. The familiar guitar riff filled the stadium as out stormed none other than Alex Smith, flanked by his two teammates; both of whom seemed intent on holding him back and dissuading him from entering the match. He brushed their hands from his shoulders and gave each one a reassuring look as he proceeded down the ramp, squaring up with the grinning champion at the end of it. A tense few seconds passed as the two stood, then Xephos stepped to one side, allowing the competitor past. Alex quickly slid under the barbed wire and in one fluid motion rose to his feet. Considering the brutality of the match to come, Smith stretched out his arm for Sips to shake. The two men shook hands, and surprisingly Sips leant in to the younger fighter and whispering "Good luck kid."

The two men made their way to opposite corners of the squared circle. Sips did a couple of stretches, while Smith threw a couple of practice jabs. The bell rang and the two men skirted the ring before Smith made the first move. With a quick lunge forward, he looked to grapple Sips in the centre of the ring. However, the older fighter was not to be trifled with, and quickly slung him into the ropes, the glinting points of the barbed wire eliciting small red orbs of blood from his side. Quickly unpicking himself from the wire Smith squared his shoulders and faced Sips once again. This time however, he struck out hard with a tightly curled fist, connecting square with Sips' eyebrow. In an instant blood gushed forth, covering his face with blood as it contorted with pain. Sips allowed himself to stagger to the corner, while Smith grumbled under his breath about fracturing a knuckle. He didn't need to worry for long however as he saw a momentary flash of white, then biting pain in his shoulder as that too had started to bleed. Sips, once he had composed himself had grabbed a light tube and shattered it onto the shoulder of his opponent. By now, both men were coated in red, and Smith had some small shards of glass embedded in his shoulder.

Sensing an opportunity to gain the upper hand, Sips quickly wrangled the claret covered wrestler into a headlock, trying to force him to the ground. Quickly, however, Sips found himself being overpowered, and before he knew it he was being forced into the corner. In a vain attempt to avoid the tray of sharp implements, he tried to grab the barbed wire to steady himself. He quickly felt the bite of the wire, and both of his hands erupted into a red mess. Smith, being one of the most competent technical wrestlers in the YWE realised that his opponents hands were otherwise engaged and decided to take action. With great strain, he lifted Sips by his legs and jerkily dropped him into the tray with a satisfying crunch. Sadly, the moment of victory was short lived. The exertion of lifting a weight and continuing to fight had taken it's toll on the younger man. With each beat of his heart, more blood seeped out of his shoulder. Soon he found the room blurring and spinning, and before he knew it he was falling painfully into the barbed wire wrapped chair propped up in the opposite corner. As his vision began to dim, he could see Sips kneeling and picking various pieces of shrapnel from his torso.

His frame of vision quickly snapped back into focus as he felt the impact of Sips' feet slamming into his chest, driving him into the barbed wire chair. Twenty to thirty razor sharp spikes embedded into his back, and for the first time in his in-ring career Alex Smith let out a blood-curdling scream. He didn't have time to dwell on his pain however as he quickly felt the strong hands of Sips pulling him up to his feet and subsequently tearing the chair from his back. Alex, through bleary eyes, saw that Sips had dragged the large bundle of light tubes into the centre of the ring. With a concerted effort, Sips grappled his opponent, setting him up for the devastating finishing move, the Sipsplex. Perhaps it was tiredness or the fact that his opponent was slick with blood; when he went to lift the younger fighter, his grip faltered allowing Smith to land on unsteady feet. Acting on pure instinct, Smith grabbed the reeling fighter in front of him for his signature Stunt Lad double-arm DDT and let gravity take over. Usually Smith swung his opponents head down onto the ground, but in his current state he allowed his body to act as dead weight, pulling Sips' head straight down into the fluorescent light tubes with a sickening crunch. 

Knowing he had to capitalise on his advantage, Smith wearily rolled Sips onto his back, surrounded by the carnage of the broken light tubes. Sips' head was a stomach turning mixture of red blood and white glass. Smith only needed to glimpse it once to know his opponent wasn't getting back up. He draped his arm over the unconscious body in front of him for the three count. As soon as the bell rang his two comrades were in the ring with him, roughly applying gauze to his wounds and lifting him to his feet. The crowd, which had largely been stunned into silence could only watch as the shred of raw flesh that was supposedly Alex Smith was led away, and as Sips was being quickly surrounded by paramedics trying desperately to wake him up. From his seat in the timekeepers area, Xephos allowed himself a slight grin as his plan had worked without a hitch...  


**Author's Note:**

> Well, that was certainly gory. And we have a new, albeit hurt, challenger.  
> Also, got this out in time for WWE's Extreme rules (just).  
> Anyway,
> 
> Thanks for the read
> 
>  
> 
> _TheNewCorleone_


End file.
